Conventional micromolding techniques use injection molding concepts to fill micromolds with melted polymer materials. However, the conventional micromolding techniques are limited in that they only use single-composition substances when creating microstructures. Also, microstructures having high aspect ratios and complex geometries are difficult to create using injection molding techniques because the high viscosity of polymer melt leads to premature cooling before the polymer completely fills the mold cavity. Also, the high temperatures and pressures of traditional processing can be detrimental to molding materials and prohibit the concept of multi-composition and multi-geometric structures.